storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 12
|image1=File:SFSLogo.png |caption1= |writer(s)=TheNorthWesterner, Jacobacranmer, and Loco123456 |previous= |next= }} This is the twelfth season of the Stories From Sodor series. Episodes ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |03-4=TBA |03-5=#03 |03-6=With all the changes happening at Tidmouth, Gordon is feeling a little blue. Luckily his new friend Nia is there to show him that not all change is bad. Note: Adaptation of Forever and Ever. |04-1=Duck'sNewFriend1.jpg |04-2=Duck's New Friend Duck's New Coach |04-3=Lee Pressman ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |04-4=TBA |04-5=#04 |04-6=After a storm sweeps through Sodor, Duck tries to find a new classroom for the schoolchildren of Harwick. Note: Adaptation of School of Duck. |05-1=SamsonandtheFireworks1.jpg |05-2=Samson and the Fireworks |05-3=Lee Pressman ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |05-4=TBA |05-5=#05 |05-6=Soon there will be an annual fireworks show, which Samson is very scared of. Note: Adaptation of Samson and the Fireworks. |06-1=SpecialAgentSidneyandtheCaseofthePuzzlingParts1.jpg |06-2=Special Agent Sidney and the Case of the Puzzling Parts |06-3=Davey Moore ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |06-4=TBA |06-5=#06 |06-6=Special Agent Sidney sets out to solve The Case of the Puzzling Parts. Note: Adaptation of The Case of the Puzzling Parts. |07-1=ThomasandtheAnimals1.jpg |07-2=Thomas and the Animals |07-3=Lee Pressman ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |07-4=TBA |07-5=#07 |07-6=It's Christmas Eve. The boiler that keeps the animals warm has broken, and the ship that carries the new one can not arrive because of bad weather. Note: Adaptation of Thomas' Animal Ark. |08-1=Valentine'sDay1.jpg |08-2=Valentine's Day |08-3=Davey Moore ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |08-4=TBA |08-5=#08 |08-6=It's Valentine's Day, and Sir Topham organizes a surprise to Lady Hatt thanks to the unaware help of Rosie and Thomas. Note: Adaptation of Rosie is Red. |09-1=MerlintheInvisible1.jpg |09-2=Merlin the Invisible |09-3=Andrew Brenner ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |09-4=TBA |09-5=#9 |09-6=Merlin visits Sodor and confuses Percy. Note: Adaptation of Seeing is Believing |10-1=JamesandPhilip1.jpg |10-2=James and Philip |10-3=Becky Overton ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |10-4=TBA |10-5=#10 |10-6=Philip refuses to move out of James' way, leading to trouble! Note: Adaptation of Apology Impossible |11-1=Rebecca(episode)4.png |11-2=Jacob and Rebecca |11-3=Jacobacranmer |11-4=TBA |11-5=#11 |11-6=Jacob and Jackson drive Rebecca for the first time. |12-1=BillandBen'sNewGame1.png |12-2=Bill and Ben's New Game |12-3=Michael White ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |12-4=TBA |12-5=#12 |12-6=Bill and Ben play a new game. Note: Adaptation of Hunt The Truck. |13-1=LilySprite.png |13-2=Daisy and the New Engine |13-3=Jacobacranmer |13-4=TBA |13-5=#13 |13-6=A new diesel railcar arrives on Sodor and makes Daisy think she's not so unique. |14-1=JacobandSkarloey1.png |14-2=Tea With Skarloey |14-3=Loco123456 |14-4=21st September 2018 |14-5=#14 |14-6=TBA |15-1=Rebecca(episode)4.png |15-2=Rebecca and Hector |15-3=Jacobacranmer |15-4=TBA |15-5=#15 |15-6=Hector tries to teach Rebecca how to be assertive. |16-1=DuckandDonald3.png |16-2=The Great Western Way |16-3=Loco123456 |16-4=7th October 2018 |16-5=#16 |16-6=TBA |17-1=SFSLogo.png |17-2=The New Miniature Engine |17-3=Jacobacranmer |17-4=TBA |17-5=#17 |17-6=Mr. Fergus Duncan buys a new engine for his railway. |18-1=Belle2.png |18-2=Beautiful Belle |18-3= Jacobacranmer |18-4= TBA |18-5=#18 |18-6= After a group of passengers makes fun of her for looking unusual, Belle feels her water cannons are unnecessary. However, Rebecca convinces Belle that she is beautiful the way she is. |19-1=Bill,Ben,andConnor1.png |19-2=Must Get The Coal |19-3=Loco123456 |19-4=13th October 2018 |19-5=#19 |19-6=TBA |20-1=DuketheOldEngine12.png |20-2=An Old Friend |20-3=Jacobacranmer |20-4=TBA |20-5=#20 |20-6=Mr. Percival buys one of the former Mid Sodor Railway engines. |21-1=CharliethePlayfulPurpleTankEngine1.png |21-2=Jokers at War |21-3=TheNorthWesterner |21-4=TBA |21-5=#21 |21-6=Jinty comes to help out at Tidmouth Harbor. He and Charlie see each other again after an accident on the mainland and the two start trouble in the yard. |22-1=SFSLogo.png |22-2=Dreams |22-3=Jacobacranmer |22-4=TBA |22-5=#22 |22-6=Jacob thinks he'll never be able to follow his dream of being an actor on Broadway. |23-1=Nia2.png |23-2=Murdoch and Nia |23-3=Jacobacranmer |23-4=TBA |23-5=#23 |23-6=Richard Hatt sends Murdoch and Nia to work at Blue Mountain Quarry. |24-1=EdwardandtheLittleEngines1.png |24-2=Edward and the Little Engines |24-3=Jacobacranmer |24-4=TBA |24-5=#24 |24-6=Edward works with the narrow gauge engines at Blue Mountain Quarry. Note: Adaptation of Edward the Helpful Engine. |25-1=Duncan'sGhost2.png |25-2=Ghosts |25-3=Jacobacranmer |25-4=TBA |25-5=#25 |25-6=It is Halloween and the engines get together to tell ghost stories. Everything is going well until ghosts start appearing all over Sodor. |26-1=MarieSprite(Post-NWR).png |26-2=Marie's New Coat |26-3=Michael White ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |26-4=TBA |26-5=#26 |26-6=After an accident, Marie is waiting at the Steamworks to be repaired. She hears that there might not be enough yellow paint to repaint her and gets worried she will be repainted a different colour. Note: Adaptation of An Engine of Many Colours }} Characters Locations Trivia * This is the first season of several things: ** The first to feature TheNorthWesterner as a writer. ** The first season to feature adaptations of twenty-second season episodes ** The first season in which Dexter, Atlas, Allison, Jinty, Lily, Jonathan, and The Flying Thistle appear ** The first season since the sixth to not feature Crystal Island ** The first season since the fourth in which Jasmine is mentioned and the first in which she makes a physical appearance Category:Seasons Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor